1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns storage arrangements and more particularly storage arrangements which are adapted to utilize the space underneath mobile homes and similar structures.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Storage facilities for mobile homes have in the past been generally unsatisfactory since the space within the structure itself is limited and the size of the mobile home lot is somewhat constraining, such that this aspect of mobile home living has remained as relatively inconvenient. A potential source of space is the clearance space between the under structure of the mobile home defined by the support beams thereof and the ground surface but this space is relatively inaccessable and has not herefore been conveniently usable by mobile home dwellers.
Any storage structures intended for application to mobile homes should be relatively low in cost since mobile home dwellers are generally less affluent than the owners of conventional housing and should be adapted to the do-it-yourself market for this same reason. On the other hand, a sizeable proportion of mobile home dwellers are the elderly and installation and assembly requirements should be relatively simple and straightforward and not require the extensive use of power tools, etc.
The relatively great variety of mobile home configurations also requires that any such arrangement be adapted to many varying configurations, such adaptations desirably being carried out with relatively simple modifications.
Finally, any such arrangement should be aesthetically compatible with the exterior lines of the mobile home, in order to present a pleasing external appearance.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an arrangement for storage which is adapted to utilize the clearance space described above for mobile homes or the like which renders such space readily accessible.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an arrangement which is relatively low in cost and adaptable to do-it-yourself installation.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such an arrangement which is easily adapted to widely varying mobile home configurations and which is compatible in appearance with the exterior lines thereof to be aesthetically pleasing when installed.